leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Leon - the Young Spark
|alttype = |date = When Half-Life 3 will be released |rangetype = melee |health = 20 |attack = 100 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 335 (+ 70) |mana = 240 (+ 56) |damage= 52 (+ 3.7) |range = 125 |armor = 13 (+ 2.4) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+ 3.01%) |healthregen = 5.0 (+ 0.5) |manaregen = 7.0 (+ 0.9) |speed = 345 }} Leon, the Young Spark is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities magic damage and will stun the target for 1 second. If Unstable charge is applied by Leon's abillity, stun duration is extended to 1.5 seconds. If Unstable charge will be applied to a same target again over 5 seconds, stun duration will be reduced by 50% and damage will be reduced by 10% }} Leon increases his movement speed and attack speed for 6 seconds. In addition, amount of gained stacks of Unstable charge is doubled* *If someone still don't really get how it works, instead of 1 stack you gain 2 stacks |leveling= % % |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown= }} Leon strikes targeted enemy with lightning dealing magic damage to target. If Unstable charge is ready to use, it is applied to a target. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown= |range= 600 }} Leon cover himself in electricity and dashes forward dealing damage to all enemy units in his path. If Unstable charge is ready to use, it is applied to first unit hit by Thunder strike. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} Upon activation, Leon is able to perform five short dashes through selected enemy targets* over 15 seconds. When Leon dashes through target, he deals damage to it and the target is marked, amount of marks stacks on the same target stacks up to three of maximum marks. Upon performing dashes or when duration of abillity ends, Leon detonates marks dealing damage to all marked enemies based on how many marks Leon applied. If Unstable charge is ready to use, it is applied to all marked enemies and damage of Unstable charge and marks's detonation is increased by 10% for every marked unit in a range of 400. *Dash's mechanics is simillar to Fizz's Urchin Strike **Marks can be purged by Cleanse of Quicksilver sash |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 350 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Leon was born in a Piltover, his familly was rich and was famous in the entire town for orginazation of lights showcases. Leon always wanted to be there, to occur on the scene, and give the people show that they never saw before. When Leon grown up, parents allowed him to take appereance in the next show, everything was planned but Leon had other idea. As he was smart, he turned traditional light sticks into sticks empowered with electrical energy. When the show started, it didn't went as planned. In a matter of seconds whole theather started to burn due to overcharge. Most of people died, including Leon's parents. When police came they decided to pack Leon into jail as fast as possible. Leon had nothing to do but attack, when he was beating up officers he saw what is his real purpose, he discovered beauty of his invention. He still remembered that his creation destroyed everything he had, now, when Leon had nothing, all he could do is go where his place is. Quotes Upon selection *"Show must go on, with me in the lead" Attacking *"Too slow" *"Pathetic" *"Is this supposed to be challenge?" *"They look, shocked! Haha!... why you're not laughing?" *"It's my five minutes of fame!" *"I got this" *"Burn a path!" *"You don't know me? You had to born today" *"Lighting outruns everything" *"I bring the spark of death!" Movement *"They will be shocked after my showcase" *"Step aside, walking idol coming through" *"With grace" *"As fast, as lightning" *"Quickly!" *"I will raze them" *"Shocking" *"Wait for it... ok, i'm 5% more fabulous right now" Joke *"You know what? I wish we had a horse... i looooove horses" *"I give up on it! I'm gonna be a sniper! Yeah, i'm gonna be a sniper like in a movies" *"You know what would be cool? If there would be a flying horse, and i would ride that horse, and if i would had a sniper rifle... that would be awesome" Taunt (Concept animation: Leon starts to perform some pro xXx no-scope swag 360 mid-air breakdance, after that he looks forward and says his quote) *"As i said, lightning outruns everything" *"I'm just warming up" *"Did you see that? Oh, you didn't. That's how fast I am" When Casting Energy Surge *"Come on! Fun have just started!" *"Now i'm really pissed off" *"C'mere sweetheart" Lightning bolt *"ZAP!" *"Lightning bolt!" *"Strike'em!" Thunder strike *"Over here!" *"I'm over here!" *"Too slow!" Superante Ostendite (When marks are exploding) *"The fun, ends, HERE" *"Great final!" *"Time for epilogue!" When taunting Draven *"Now THIS, is how to move" *"League of Draven? More like League of Shame" *"It seems so, that i'm in the spotlight now" When taunting Kennen *"Get it, Lightning is more frightening than storm" *"Wanna play a game of mine?" *"I hope you won't get SHOCKED! Hahahh... yeah... i know that it's not much funny..." When taunting Jayden *"Looks like, you will always have to hide in the shadow of mine!" *"Even blind man can see that my glory shines brighter" *"Electricity plus Shadows equals Death!" When surviving any ultimate that deals damage *"Sorry! I'm to fabulous to die!" Upon death *"Nonono!!! He cheated! He.. cheat.. ugh.." *"WAHAWHHAWH?! HOW COULD... this... happen..." *"BUT! HOW?! I'm... to fabulous... to die... ugh..." Changelog 13.10.13 General -Added quotes upon death 12.10.13 General -Added Lightning Bolt -AP ratio increased from 40% AP to 50% AP Thunder strike -Bonus AD ratio lowered from 100% Bonus AD to 80% Bonus AD Superante Ostendite -AP ratio increased from 25% AP to 35% AP -Changed damage from Physical to Magic -Added AP ratio for Dash damage (5% AP) Author's Comments Breaking Meta Assassin? No problem! Do remember when uploading pictures to a wikia, with the format (Yourname)_(FileName).jpg, without brackets. Teh awesum work: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Feeghal_-_Eyes_of_the_Depths http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Marten_-_the_Outlawed_Sheriff http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Naadir_-_the_Grim_Reaper http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Sinitar_-_the_Anti-Mage http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jitsy_-_the_Miner%27s_Pride http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Spectre_-_the_Phantom http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Lucy_-_the_Guardian_Angel Category:Custom champions